


Short stories (like very short)

by CaleXxelac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Plot Twists, Sad, Second language, Short, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaleXxelac/pseuds/CaleXxelac
Kudos: 2





	1. First

Seit sie klein ist liebt sie es sich draußen aufzuhalten. Keinen Tag würde sie aushalten an dem sie nicht ein paar Stunden draußen verbracht hat. Es war ihr egal was für ein Wetter herrschte. Sie war draußen bei Regen, Schnee, Sonne und allem. Selbst als sie älter wurde und sie mit ihren Eltern von dem Bauernhof in ein etwas größeres Dörfchen zog, verzichtete sie nicht auf die Zeit in der Natur. Die Nachbarn waren fasziniert von dieser Familie mit der perfekten Tochter. Sie liebte nicht nur die Natur, sondern war auch noch freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sie war wunderschön und jeder liebte sie. Die Familie war in ein Haus gezogen mit Garten, für die Tiere, und einem Balkon. Die Tochter bekam das Zimmer mit dem Balkon. Sie liebte es auf dem Balkon zu sitzen, zu lesen oder einfach nur die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Von diesem Balkon aus hatte das Mädchen eine gute Sicht auf ein schönes, aber altes Haus. In diesem Haus wohnte ein Ehepaar die ungefähr so alt waren wie ihre eigenen Eltern. An einem schönen sonnigen Vorsommerabend sah sie einen Jungen in ihrem Alter oder ein wenig älter auf der Veranda stehen. Sie grüßte ihn freundlich und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch. Der Junge beobachtete sie jedoch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie ins Haus zurück ging. So ging das eine ganze Weile. Sie grüßte ihn, laß und er beobachtete sie. Eines Tages ging sie zu ihnen hinüber und fragte ob der junge Mann auf der Veranda wohl ihr Sohn wäre. Die Frau antwortete jedoch, dass sie sich täuschen müsse, da ihr Sohn mit 19 Jahren verstorben ist. Sie entschuldigt sich und geht zurück. Seit diesem Tag sah sie nur noch eine Schlinge von der Verandadecke hinab hängen.


	2. Second

Jeder wird mit ihm geboren. Er ist einfach da. Er bleibt auch für ein paar Jahre und im passenden Moment verschwindet er. So lief es alle Jahre bei jedem und so wird es auch in vielen Jahren sein. Es war immer so! Bei jedem! Doch bei mir nicht. Er blieb ein paar Jahre wie bei jedem. Doch er ging nicht. Er war da. Immer. Nie hat er mich allein gelassen. Es war anders aber daran gewöhnen tut man sich Ich war immer allein mit ihm. Geglaubt hätte mir sowieso keiner. Er verschwindet im passenden Moment. Doch anscheinen war dieser Moment noch nicht gekommen. Ich lebte mit ihm und die Jahre zogen ins Land. Er erlebte Trauer, Hochmut, Schmerz, Liebe, Trennung und Freude mit mir. Als meine Zeit gekommen war diese Welt zu verlassen, stand er neben meinem Totenbett und beobachtete mich. Kurz bevor ich meine Augen schloss, verschwand er.   
Nun war der passende Moment gekommen.


	3. Third

His eyes were shining like fallen stars in the dark sky. His hair was stormy and tousled like the open ocean. His body made him look like a God from a long-forgotten century. The way he moved under the blue sky made everybody looking jealous. His beauty could be seen from miles away. 

Her eyes had the storm captured inside of them. Her hair was long and smelled like autumn leaves piling in the woods. When she danced everybody fell into a trance and her moving body was all that they could see. 

Together they made the perfect match. A warrior under the starry night sky and the dancer at the seashore. They never talked to each other. Oh no they wouldn’t dare. They were worlds apart but, in their minds, they were so close. Maybe they saw each other at some point but they never noticed what connected them.   
In another world they were the closes they could be. More than lovers or soulmates. When they were together, they would build the perfect match. They could build each other up or make sure that neither of them ticks out.   
But this would have only happened in another world. So, they never talked to each other. No, they wouldn’t dare.   
And so, the galaxy never saw the perfect match between the warrior under the starry night sky and the dancer at the seashore.


End file.
